


Anyone with eyes

by The_Dead_Angel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, Jeongin makes a brief cameo, M/M, Not Beta Read, haechan best boy, renjun is a softie, slighty heated makeout in renjuns part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dead_Angel/pseuds/The_Dead_Angel
Summary: Anyone with eyes could see that Haechan and Renjun were in love. They showed it in multiple different ways, but it was just how they were.orThe story of how Haechan and Renjun's friends viewed their relationship
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	Anyone with eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! i hope you enjoy!!

Anyone with eyes could see that Haechan and Renjun were in love. Yes, they bicker and fight all the time and you are more likely to see Haechan in a headlock than holding Renjun’s hand, but that doesn't mean that they don't love each other. They show it in a different way than others. If you ask any of their friends how they show their love they would describe it in multiple different ways. 

Mark would say it was _annoying. ___

__Annoying in the way that even before they started dating Donghyuck would always go to him asking and ranting about the other anytime he had the chance._ _

__“Did you see Renjun’s outfit today? Oh my gosh, he was so cute, I didn't know if I wanted to kiss him or punch him. Who lets him be this cute? I can't with him.”_ _

__“Did you tell him this Hyuckie?”_ _

__“Well no but-” Mark would nod off as Hyuck continued to talk about just how damn cute he looked. When he went back to his dorm it was only worse, Renjun was his roommate so whenever he was home and decided to finally take a break, Renjun would burst in, making things more complicated than it needed to be._ _

__“Mark YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT Haechan DID TODAY”_ _

__“Here we go again…” and it was like that day in and day out EVEN when they got together, if anything it got worse._ _

__Annoying in the way that Haechan will not stop being the sweetest person on earth if Renjun is sad, but turn around and be the biggest sass master to Mark if he even mentioned it._ _

__No matter how soft it was, it was more annoying._ _

__Annoying in the way that he always has to join in on their cuddles because _it’s awkward if it’s just us Markie. _Very annoying that their cuddles were warm and Mark always felt safe.___ _

____Annoyingly soft_ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____soft ____ _ _ _

______Soft is how Jeno would describe their love._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soft in the way that whenever Renjun was having a bad day, Haechan would always, always, always make him feel better._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Cmon junnie, let’s turn that frown upside down. Smile for me. Please, please, please you know I love your smile. Do you want to have a Moomin marathon again? There’s that smile! C'mon, let’s see a hippo mess with clouds.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“For the last time, Moomin is not a hippo! We don't know what he is.” They're cuddled up together while watching Donghyuck’s laptop. Donghyuck would always just roll his eyes and give a fond smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______Soft in the way that whenever Renjun always does the same in return._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Duckie, please don't be upset! Cmon where that smile.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don't wanna”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fine then, shut up for a minute.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Renjun what are you- oh that feels nice.” Renjun was carding his fingers through his hair. Then he started to sing. It was odd for anyone to hear him sing, even Donghyuck. He preferred to keep quiet and draw than sing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck let out a sigh and had a small smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______This is what Jeno walks in on, and the only emotion he felt was soft. So soft._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was soft in the way when Jeno came to the dorm to see Renjun trying to get Donghyuck into his bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______”Cmon baobei, let's go to sleep. That's a good boy. I have to go but I'll see you later, ok?” Renjun was playing with Donghyuck’s hair, and Donghyuck was whining and making grabby hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______”Nooooo, stay here with me… We could cuddle?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______”I would love that so much but I have to leave, I'll see you later. I love you.” Renjun turned around and saw Jeno, he smiled and Jeno smiled back. ”Take care of him, he's a little loopy from the medicine but he should be fine, just make sure he sleeps.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Will do! How did his appointment go?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It went well! Though he did cry when he saw the big needle and when they took out his teeth! You should’ve seen him, he was like ‘My babies! My babies! You killed my babies!’ I love him but he so dr-” His phone started to ring, once he read the caller he gave Jeno a small smile. “I have to go now. Take care, I love you bye!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno didn't know who that was directed to, what he did know was that Donghyuck had a loopy smile and kept waving his hand like the Queen. “Did you hear Jeno? He loves me!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jeno smiled at his roommate. “I sure did, but he also said to go to sleep, c'mon let’s go to dreamland hyuckie.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Donghyuck eyes lit up like the sun. “OH oh wait, you know what else he said to me, he called me baobei! I love it when he calls me that, I love him!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know you do.” That was just the beginning. Hyuck went on for hours and hours about how much Renjun meant to him. _He’s so talkative when he’s on medicine. Oh, who am I kidding, it's Renjun he’ll always be talkative about him. _____ _ _ _ _

________Their love was soft and that is always the best way to describe them to Jeno and this moment was no exception. No matter how playful and loud Haechan would be or how scary Renjun would act, whenever they were together it was purely soft._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Scary ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________To Jaemin their love was scary._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was scary how much they loved each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“If I find out you so much as even touch a hair on his head I’ll clock your fucking lights out, do you understand?” Renjun spat at the man in front of him as he slammed him into the lockers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You see when Jaemin decided to go to the bathroom, this is not what he expected to see. It was odd to see Renjun be angry or threaten someone, _I’d rather not waste my time on bad feelings _he used to say all the time. It was also odd that the man being slammed was a senior, it was safe to say that Renjun did not talk to any seniors other than Mark and his other friend Lucas, Renjun did not care for seniors. The last thing that made Jaemin confused was the fact that the senior was Donghyuck’s partner for his dance recital, Renjun was not a jealous person, he knew that his boyfriend was touchy but he also knew that his boyfriend loved him and only him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________So with that in mind, Jaemin being very confused decided to intervene. “Renjun! What the hell is going on here?” Renjun looked over at him, then in annoyance, he let the man go. As soon as Jaemin reached him_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I know what you're thinking an-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What the fuck Renjun! How is Haechan going to react? You know he doesn't like it when you act like this? What did he even do?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That's not my place to say. What I can say is that if that man ever decides to try anything, run the other way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaemin never did find out why Renjun acted that way, all he knew is that Haechan wouldn't leave Renjun’s side for a week and the senior was never seen again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It was scary how well they knew each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You are so stupid, you deserve an award. Honestly, did you really think that would work?” Renjun was sick. So when Mark decided it would be smart to keep Renjun at home so he didn't get any worse, he expected to come home to Renjun laying down in his misery. Instead, he found an empty bed. He was fucked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m sorry Jaemin! How was I supposed to know that he would leave?” All their friends were in the tiny dorm, except for Haechan. The last time they lost Renjun it wasn't a pretty sight. Haechan was pissed and freaking out until they found him in the library covered by a mountain of books and his phone was dead with no charger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It's Renjun,” Jisung decided to speak up this time. “He didn't listen to you, are we surprised.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Can you blame me for trying?” Mark was freaking out now. While yes, Renjun is an adult and he could take care of himself pretty well, he was also really sick. When Renjun was sick he tended to throw logic out the door and do whatever he wanted to, once when he got sick he ended up almost burning down the dorm and another time he ended up asleep on the roof of the library._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“When no one knows where he is, yes, I can blame you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“There is one person who might know where he is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Jeno we are NOT telling Haechan”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“And why not? It makes sense. Out of all of us, other than Chenle and maybe you, Haechan is the only one who would know where Renjun could be. It wouldn't hurt to ask.” Chenle was on his phone, oddly quiet about the whole situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You ask him then, he scares me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“He's your best friend!” Jisung has a point, Jaemin thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So what? He still scares me.” He has a better point, He realized._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Jaemin decided to take matters into his own hands and call Haechan himself but there was no need, Haechan was already calling them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hey, since I know you are all freaking out without me, rude btw, Renjun’s with me.” The room was surprised except for Chenle, he was still on his phone.”It's sweet that you tried to hide it, thinking I would get mad, but when Renjun didn’t show up to get his morning coffee tod-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You get each other coffee every day? The one time I asked, I ended up getting Jaemins death potion.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Seriously Jeno? My coffee is not that bad.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Anyways! The only reason why he wouldn’t be there without telling me is that he’s dead or he’s sick. So I went to morning classes, killed it as usual-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Debatable, today in class you tripped so many times the teacher told you to get out.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Fuck you Jaemin, I did that on purpose, let me finish!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yea, right sorry, continue.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So anyway, I go to the store, pick up some food for Renjun and the rest is history.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Where is he now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Asleep, well he should be, but knowing him he's doing the exact opposite as I told him. I wond- Hey baobei!” They all smiled when the audible change in his voice was heard. Donghyuck was always so sweet when Renjun was sick. It was funny to see the difference between how he was just minutes ago and right now. “Listen, guys, I have to go. I’ll see you later.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“How did he know that we were talking about him?” Mark was amazed, Haechan had done this so many times, it was odd that he always knew when to call._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“How did he know that Renjun was sick? How did he know that Renjun broke his ankle that one week? He just knows us and him more than anyone.” While Jaemin was amazed, he was also amazed at how Haechan seemed to have eyes and ears everywhere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hey, what are you doing?” Chenle was still on his phone texting someone. He looked up at Jisung and smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Nothing, come on guys let's go get some lunch!” As the boys cheered, he got a text. As soon as he checked it, Jeno seemed very intrigued by the conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Who’s that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Just a friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Thanks for telling me about them worrying.  
You're the best!!! I’ll give you updates when   
I can_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________No prob Hyung! And the other  
thing you promised?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Dw! Your secrets are safe with me! They'd rather  
Think I'm magic than think they have a spy. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Good, but I do have to ask, how did you  
know Renjun was sick?  
Today isn't coffee day _  
Read 1:03__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Funny ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________That’s how Chenle would describe them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Funny in the way that even though just Haechans legs are half of Renjuns height, you’ll most likely find Haechan being attacked by Renjun’s small frame rather than the other way around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Funny in the way that Renjun would do the most if it means that Haechan smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Tell me again why we’re doing this.” Chenle was currently holding Renjun by his waist while he tried to attach a poster to the wall. The poster was so stupid that only Renjun could do and get Haechan to like it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Because today is our 1st anniversary. He thinks I forgot, but instead, I was making this!” Chenle let him down and they stood to look at the poster. ”My magnum opus!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________”This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________”Shut the fuck up, it's art.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________”What even is it?” The poster seemed simple, it was a sun with musical notes coming out of it, the background was painted a beautiful shade of blue. The thing that made the poster odd was everything else coming out of the sun, noodles, pieces of meat, Michael Jackson, even Bert and Ernie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Its all the things he likes! Except for Bert and Ernie, you call us that so much it makes sense.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yea but did you have to put a turd in it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“He has to remember that he’s the shit and I love him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That’s sw-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Also that he’s a piece of shit and I hate him. That’s the secret to our relationship, we love each other but we also would dropkick each other for a dollar.” Chenle rolled his eyes, he was about to say something when suddenly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“OH MY- Renjun I LOVE IT!” When he turned around all he felt was a gust of air and he saw Renjun practically suffocating in the hug. Haechan kept giving wet kisses to his cheeks. “OH, my Darling! I knew you’d remember, this is beautiful. But why is there a piece of shi-” Chenle could see the wheels turning in his head and he started laughing at his face when he realized. “Fuck you. I LOVE YOU and THIS is the thanks I GET.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Renjun gave him a peck on his cheek. “Let’s go to the dorm, you can make your poster.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It was funny in the way that Haechan could get him back just as hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Like when Haechan dyed his hair green for April fools. Thankfully it was temporary or else he would be dead. Renjun was so embarrassed but it took Haechan to give him one kiss and Renjun turned redder than an apple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Embarrassing ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________That is exactly how Jisung would describe their love._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It was embarrassing for when they so obviously liked each other yet couldn't tell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It was embarrassing when they would fight over stupid things, like what were they eating that week because Haechan we ate chicken 4 days in a row._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It was embarrassing to hear them profess their love to each other, loudly_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“OH Junie bug! The stars have nothing against your beauty! Every time you smile I fall in love all over again!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Renjun was laughing at his boyfriend’s antics, his eyes were shining and he looked so happy… Jisung on the other hand was decidedly not happy. While he normally wouldn't care about this in front of his friends, but in front of his entire class? He cares, he cares a lot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh, my fuck- can’t you stop with this shit for one second?” Jisung’s face was red, Haechan had done this for the past 2 weeks in a row. It wasn't even Renjun’s class! Renjun was helping out one of the teachers, Haechan just so happened to need to bring something to the class. Every. Damn. Day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh shut up, it's sweet.” Renjun’s smile was so wide, it almost took up half of his face. Half of the class also had smiles on their faces, they loved seeing how sweet the tanned boy was to his boyfriend. The other half loved it because it meant less time to listen to the teacher. The teacher just let it happen and watched as Haechan continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“The mysterious moon to my radiant sun, your beauty is breathtaking! When I look into your eyes I feel like I can’t breathe,” While he did always have a flair for the dramatic, this was too much. He was speaking as if it was a monologue in a play, with big flowy gestures, and a voice that could only be described as if you needed to make a PSA. “I love you with my heart, my mind, and soul. My love, you are my everything.” He finished off with a smile. Renjun went forward and gave him a big kiss. Jisung was gagging in the corner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It's so sweet of you to always come in, especially with those nice words of yours. I’m happy I make you feel those things, but believe me, no words could describe how I feel for you.” As Renjun held the taller in a warm embrace he was given a kiss on the forehead, that the class ATE UP._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Then came the chorus that naturally sprang from them being not shy in affection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Aww they're so cute”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“He’s so lucky”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Wow I don't know who to be jealous of”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Aren't you friends with them? Are they like this all the time?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Sadly they are.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You don't mean that, how could you not like something so cute?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I want someone to love me like them”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“OK, THAT'S IT!” When Jisung was embarrassed he tended to do this thing- he made the situation more embarrassing. So for the 4th time this month, Jisung had endured the questions from his class, people who didn't even talk to him. He decided that he had enough. “Haechan help out with the lesson or get out!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Dude calm down, I have no idea what we’re learning today.” Jeongin, one of Jisung’s friends in this class, tried to get Jisung to sit down. Everyone in the class just stared at him, except for the teacher, she did not care. But the two in front were smiling. Haechan was trying not to laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Ok, Jisung, I’ll go now. I’ll see you next week, right?” Haechan gave one last kiss and headed out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Renjun had a dreamy far off look in his eyes. When he turned to the class he still had the look in his eyes but his next words made Jisung regret letting Haechan leave early. “Put away your textbooks, we’re having a pop quiz!” The class groaned and some students looked at Jisung in anguish_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Jisung just sat down defeated, his face felt hot. He had never been so embarrassed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Hot ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hot is the way Renjun would describe his love_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hot in the way that Haechan’s face was so blinding. So blinding he couldn't stop but stare at him in the way people look at the sun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hot was how he felt whenever he got a kiss on his fingers. He would never tell anyone but those were his favorite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Hot is how he felt in this moment_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Currently, they were in Renjun’s room. Alone. Renjun was straddling his boyfriend, giving him open-mouthed kisses all over where the skin was visible, one of his hands was in his hair the other was under the taller shirt scratching and reaching anywhere he could. Haechan on the other hand was not moving. A fact that greatly annoyed Renjun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________They clashed. While Renjun wanted to keep touching and kissing the others’ skin and see what reactions he could get when he bit down just enough, the other wanted to slow down and take his time. But they couldn’t, not now, it was too risky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“You know I would love it if we took our time any other day, for me to give you what you need but we only have 20 minutes and I really don't want Mark to catch us again this week.” That seemed to get him moving faster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________His fingers were hot when he stuck them in the other’s mouth, he was entranced by how ethereal Haechan looked with his eyes closed, cheeks pink, lips red and puffy trying to suck on the other’s fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I love you”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________In lieu of an answer, he just sucked harder and grinded up. It seemed like they all the time in the world_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________They didn't. They didn't get to finish. Mark showed up earlier than expected. It was really awkward again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It was also hot when Haechan made Renjun happy. It could be really small like pillow talk in Mandarin because Haechan decided to learn it for him. It could also be really big like hand sewing a Moomin plushie because he lost his other one. It was hot because his face was heating up so much it was like he had a fever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________When his Haechan, his Donghyuck, his duckie, his baobei, his love, was next to him he felt hot. He felt other things as well, hot is always the best way to describe it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Cold ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Donghyuck on the other hand always felt cold with their love_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Cold in the way that whenever Haechan would freak out and worry Renjun would always be there to cool him down and tell him things were ok._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Cold in the way that Renjun always was there to balance him out whenever he needed it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Cold in the way of when he had an actual cold and missed some of his classes, Renjun was there whenever he could to make him feel better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“What would I do without you?” Haechan felt like he was dying, this was the worst cold he ever had. Thankfully his boyfriend, that angel, came by and got him medicine and his favorite soup. Renjun just chuckled at this and gave him a kiss on the forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Let’s hope we never have to find out. Let’s go to sleep ok, duckie?” Haechan tried to protest but ended up being brought right back down by his pounding head from getting up too fast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I'm doing this because I'm tired, not because you told me to.” Renjun just nodded and climbed into the bed with him. “Nooooo, you'll get sick too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“I'm pretty sure I can handle a little cuddle sesh and not get sick.” when Renjun pulled Haechan into his arms he just smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Renjun got sick as soon as Haechan was healthy again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________To Donghyuck, their love really was cold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Anyone with eyes could see that Haechan and Renjun were in love. They showed it in multiple different ways, but it was just how they were. To everyone their love was different, but it was theirs and it was real._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it! im mega proud of this! tell me what you think, leave a kudos/comment! Have a wonderful day :D


End file.
